


Lykainos

by Mels13



Series: ShipsSetSail Tumblr works [3]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: F/M, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, shes dead in the first ten pages so its technically not major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mels13/pseuds/Mels13
Summary: IDK but I wrote this. Lykaios thoughts and life before her death.





	Lykainos

All her life she wished for something grand. All Lykaios has known has been the slave training grounds. Slight memories of her childhood, starving as her parents tried to find any means possible to put food on the table. She didn’t understand it at the time when her mother kissed her goodbye on the front steps, but she was happy never to know the pain of hunger again. She wanted more out of life, something, anything; but this was all she ever knew.

Lykaios had thought that wish fulfill when the King had chosen her to be in his son’s care. She was chosen to serve Damianos. Everyone fawned over her. It was the happiest she had ever felt in her life. She would leave this place and train for the palace in Ios. There she will have purpose and a duty to fulfill.

Lykaios just like all the other slaves had heard the rumors of the young prince. She was taught everything there was to know about him. What he liked and what he didn’t like, how to behave around him to keep him happy.

Soon after it was time for her first night. She was nervous but knew how to control it and not show it. She knew how to listen to any command given. The prince was everything said and then more, he was attentive and sweet, slow but powerful. She tried to follow the training and do what pleased him. He had other things in mind, his fingers and lips on her made her feel things she had never dreamed about feeling before. No amount of training could prepare someone for this; for Him.

She loved doing things for him because she knew Damianos would treat her kindly. They barely spoke but of those small signals, a prince affords a slave. She couldn’t say no to him, because she knew that a master knows better than a simple bed slave.

The night started like any other night. Lykaios served him at the dinner table, the sick missing King felt by everyone. Damianos had taped her shoulder and she followed him back to his chambers. She was excited, Damianos was finding comfort in the lady Jokaste, she was honored to be chosen for tonight.

Lykaios undressed him as he stood in the room. She was careful as always to fold the fabric and place the lion pin on the small table beside the bed. He embraced her and found pleasure in her body. He told her to stay so she slept in his bed for the night.

Lykaios training to well embedded as she sat up for the sounds of footsteps entering the room. A guard, she looked back down and awaited orders. No order came as she was dragged from the bed. A flash of sword and a slight pain and it was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback on this would be helpful.


End file.
